


The Answer is Niall

by threeturn



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 05:13:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1254160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threeturn/pseuds/threeturn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They’re watching <i>This is Us</i> again when Louis decides to get closer to Niall. Harry, coincidentally, has the same idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Answer is Niall

**Author's Note:**

> Title inspired by [this gifset](http://fyonedirection.tumblr.com/post/59899342771/niall-is-the-answer). Originally posted on tumblr for a prompt by the lovely [temerity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/forsanethaec/pseuds/temerity). Thank you so much to ace Britpicker [lazy_daze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazy_daze), and of course to [disarm_d](https://archiveofourown.org/users/disarm_d/pseuds/disarm_d), who always knows how to make things better. ♥

The television people wanted footage of One Direction watching their own film, so they bought out a local showing of _This is Us_ and asked the lads to be themselves. Because they were professionals, especially Louis, Louis threw popcorn at Niall and Harry sat on Liam's lap and Zayn leaned back in his plush red seat with his eyes drifting shut until the crew felt they had shot enough of One Direction being exactly what One Direction was supposed to be. But by the time they were ready to pack up, Niall had become emotionally involved in the film and refused to leave until it was over.

"'s OK, I can watch by myself," he said, after the television people shrugged and left and Liam woke up Zayn and they were debating whether to pick Niall up and carry him away. He nodded at the screen, where they were arriving in Japan. "Got you all up there with me, don't I?"

This made Louis feel nauseous with love, especially after all that popcorn, so he slid back down in his seat immediately, even though he'd planned to go shopping with the others. "I'm staying if you're staying."

Niall grinned at him. "Cheers, mate."

"Niall," said Zayn, "we've seen it a million times."

"I know," said Niall happily. "Ssh now, it's the bit where Louis does the teacups."

So Liam patted Niall on top of his head and Zayn kissed Niall on his ear and they both set off towards the exit. Harry was sitting on the other side of Niall from Louis. He wasn't moving. Louis reached over and poked him. "You go, Harry. I'll look after Niall."

Harry looked confused. "I’m not here to look after him." The Harry onscreen began yowling _Little Things_ to Niall, drowning out the real Harry, and then Louis heard "…just like being near him."

Louis rolled his eyes. It was fine, of course, but Harry was a bit of a copycat, wasn't he? And he wasn't even staying for _Niall's_ sake. Louis pushed up from his seat and whispered at Harry from behind Niall's head. " _Niallpire_."

"Pardon?"

"Niall vampire. You just want to suck up his sunshine."

Harry frowned. "Are you okay, Lou?"

"You're both weird," said Niall. "Now shush, I love this bit."

Louis collapsed back into his seat and watched himself and Liam discuss the location of Japan. Niall put a calming hand on his knee. Louis wasn't sure if the Louis onscreen looked hilariously clever or like a bleeding idiot, but then he felt Niall shaking with laughter next to him and remembered that it was the former. Of course Niall was quite funny too. There was that security guard bit later on, when Niall had a fake nose and you couldn't even recognize him. Niall had pulled it off beautifully—"I think they're crap!" he'd howled, just the way Louis had coached him—but Louis'd been oddly unsettled all the same.

Louis turned his head just to make sure Niall was still Niall, with his own sweet Niall nose and blond Niall hair. Niall neck. Niall chin. He could make out Niall's moles in a flash of light from the screen. Louis touched one. Without taking his eyes off the screen, Niall took Louis's hand and brought it down to his lap. It was a bit chilly in the cinema, so Louis leaned in. "Lou," Niall mumbled, and lifted the arm rest between them. Louis cuddled in closer. Niall shifted in his seat, and Louis realised he had an arm round Harry too. Which—fine again, but Harry was so needy sometimes.

Louis sighed. Onscreen, Niall was crouching down to snap Harry holding up the Eiffel Tower. Louis leaned forward in his seat to peek to the right of him. The arm rest between Harry and Niall had been raised and Harry had his head on Niall's shoulder. Right. Louis bent down for the Coke he'd shoved under his seat. There were still a few pieces of ice at the bottom. Quickly and quietly, Louis reached behind Niall and put the handful of ice down the back of Harry's shirt.

"Louis!" Harry leapt up and shook himself off. The ice landed on the floor.

"What?"

"Why would you do that?"

"Why _wouldn't_ I do that?"

Harry plopped back down, colliding with Niall, who was flopped over sideways he was laughing so hard. Louis glared death rays, but Harry only pulled Niall in smugly and said, "It's okay, Louis, I forgive you."

"Shut up," said Louis. He tugged at Niall's t-shirt. Niall sat up again and patted Louis's hand.

Louis watched the film for a bit. Liam was fishing. Harry was sprawled out on his back for no reason. "Niall," Louis whispered, mouth close to his ear. "Do you remember when we were in the hotel that time?"

"Which hotel?" asked Niall. "You mean—" He turned his head so Louis's lips ended up on his cheek, which Louis assumed was a way of saying he should also put his hand back on Niall's thigh. Louis couldn't see well in the dark, so it really wasn't his fault if his hand landed kind of close to Niall's crotch. Niall let out a soft little breath and squeezed Louis's shoulder.

Louis bit his lip, remembering the thing in the hotel room, but also the other things in the other places, because it had happened three and a half times overall.

"Between Harry and Niall," screen Louis was saying, "they're the two who really lift the mood of the band."

"Between _Harry_ and Niall," Harry repeated thoughtfully in his seat.

"Don't get a big head or anything," Louis muttered.

Screen Harry said, "When you're worrying about stuff—"

"—he just brings you back down to earth," screen Louis finished, in perfect coordination.

"Lovely how you two did that," marvelled Niall. "Like mind-reading or something."

"Editing," said Louis, watching Harry enfold Niall in a hug onscreen.

"HOLD ME, NIALL," screen Harry and real Harry intoned simultaneously.

Louis rolled his eyes. After all, he was the one who'd got to really hold Niall, wasn't he? If you wanted to call it that. Usually after performances, him and Niall crashing offstage with hearts still racing, quick and fumbly. Twice in toilets at the venue, once on the bus before anyone else had got there, a half time in that hotel room. Half because only Louis had got off; before he'd even put his hand down Niall's pants, Harry had wandered in and started talking about flower arranging.

Louis thought about how he still owed Niall one and slid his fingers a few inches higher. Niall squirmed a bit and spread his knees. Louis pressed his mouth into Niall's neck. Onscreen, Liam was chattering about how lucky they all were. He was right, because Louis definitely felt lucky. He drew the side of his hand up against the base of Niall's zip, exploring. He felt mainly denim. Something that was maybe, maybe, a bulge. Something else that—

"Harry!" Louis slapped, outraged, at the hand that seemed to have got there first. Harry stopped doing whatever gross  _rubbing_  thing he’d been trying on Niall, but he didn’t take his hand away.

"Louis!" said Niall, sounding cross.

"But Harry's _molesting_ you!" Louis pointed accusingly at the offending hand.

"I know, sshh!" said Niall. His eyes were trained on Zayn modelling glasses in the back of a cab.

"It's okay, Louis," said Harry comfortingly. "I know what Niall likes."

"You do not!" hissed Louis, and then turned to Niall. "Does he?"

Niall pulled Louis in a little tighter. "I love you lads," he said to no one in particular.

Louis suspected he was hugging Harry tighter on his other side as well. He leaned forward to make a horrible face at Harry. Harry smiled lazily back. "Let me have this one, Lou," he said. He flicked the button of Niall's jeans open and dragged his zip down.

Before Louis could storm out, though, Niall clamped down harder on his shoulder. " _Share_ ," he said firmly to Harry.

"But Niall, my hands are bigger, I'm the one who can—" Harry whined.

Louis leaned over and slapped him across the face with one completely adequate but not _grotesquely overgrown_ hand before Harry could finish his probably revolting sentence.

Niall, incredibly, was laughing. "Harry, c'mon, it's not like I'm so huge Louis can't get his hand around."

Louis frowned. "Don't put yourself down, mate, your willy's well big."

"Aw, Lou," said Niall. He reached out and put his hand unerringly right on Louis's dick. "I like yours as well."

"Excuse me, Niall!" whispered Harry worriedly. "Are you saying you'd rather Louis?"

Louis stuck out his tongue at him. Harry widened his eyes and let his mouth fall open, which probably meant he was missing the point.

"I'm not rathering anyone," murmured Niall. "I'm only watching a film." He rubbed his hand absently over Louis's dick.

"I'm watching the film too," announced Louis. He slipped his hand up Niall's shirt to his nipples. He rubbed one with the side of his thumb. Niall twitched and slid down a bit more in his seat.

"And me as well," said Harry, pulling Niall's cock out.

Louis licked at Niall's neck, because it was there and it belonged to Niall, but he wasn't about to let Harry monopolize Niall's dick. He gave Niall's left nipple a pinch and then slid the back of his hand down Niall's stomach, feeling the bit of fuzz there. Then he flicked pointedly at Harry's hand where it was moving on Niall's dick. "Get off 'im," he whispered to Harry. "My turn."

"Greedy," Harry whispered back, but he let go. Niall was fully hard now, and when Louis grabbed him he pushed up encouragingly into Louis's fist. Even in the dark of the cinema, Niall's dick was rosy pink. It was cute in a way that made Louis want to sit on it. He wanked Niall slowly, twisted in his seat. When he looked up, Niall was finally watching him instead of the film. Gratified, Louis leant over to kiss him. Niall mouthed at his lips, still a bit slick with popcorn butter. Louis was just licking in deeper when he felt Harry's hand curling around his, right over Niall's cock.

Louis tensed up and then realised that Harry wasn't pulling him away. He was only stroking lightly over the back of his hand and around his wrist. His fingers were gentle along the underside of Louis's arm.

"You look good," said Harry. His voice was low.

"Louis always looks good," Niall mumbled.

"I meant both of you. Kissing like that." Louis opened his eyes and saw Harry licking his fingers. He wanted to protest, tell him he couldn't have Niall back again, but then Niall leant in for another kiss, so Louis decided to give Harry a turn and slid his hands back up Niall's shirt instead. He could climb into Niall's lap if only Harry would get out of the way. Instead Niall kissed Louis while _Back For You_ played onscreen; possibly they all sounded magnificent or possibly everything just seemed better and brighter when Niall's tongue was in his mouth.

"Louis," Harry was saying. "Lou, here," and Niall mumbled something indistinguishable and pulled back. Louis saw that Harry still had his fingers wrapped around most of Niall’s cock; politely, though, he’d left the head available. Louis hesitated, but Niall was already nudging him gently downward. When he ducked his head and took the tip of Niall's prick in his mouth, his lips bumped right up against Harry's fingers.

"That's it," groaned Niall above him, "fucking _sharing_ , yeah."

Louis sucked, Niall's hand in his hair. He was going to keep sharing if that was what Niall wanted, but he had to pull Harry's hand away for one moment so he could try getting it all in, so he could feel Niall's cock bump at the back of his throat. Then Harry was tracing lightly at his lips with one wet finger and Louis slid back up to the tip, because he knew how to be polite too. He let Harry get his hand back in the game, let Harry feed Niall's dick shallowly into his mouth with his other hand on the back of Louis's neck.

"Louis," muttered Niall, "Harry, Lou." His voice trailed off. Louis heard wet noises and realised Harry and Niall were kissing. It seemed okay now, for that to happen. As long as Louis was the one with Niall's dick in his mouth. "Please," Niall was moaning, and Louis realised that his mouth and Harry's hand were sliding on Niall's cock in a way that was too ragged and uncoordinated for Niall to finish. Harry had to stop, thought Louis. Harry had to understand how much Niall needed them to make this happen, how much Louis needed Niall to fill his mouth with come.

He didn't know he was whimpering until Harry squeezed his neck, said, "Okay, Louis, okay," and let go. Louis moaned in relief and slid off his seat without even meaning to. Jammed tight between Niall's knees and the next row of seats, he could take Niall's whole cock in, he could get the rhythm of it at last. Louis sucked, clutching at Niall's thigh, Harry gently holding his other hand by the wrist as if—as if it was romantic or something. Louis closed his eyes, slid his mouth up until Niall's prick smeared across his lips, and groped a bit further into Harry's lap. Then he sucked Niall back in deep enough for his eyes to go teary and pushed his knuckles against Harry's dick.

"Lou," hissed Harry, and tightened his hand around Louis's wrist. Niall was swearing in one long half-musical hum, his cock thick in Louis's mouth. "Look at him," Louis could hear Harry whispering to Niall, rough and urgent, and Louis couldn't even slap him, because Harry's dick was so hard under his clenched fist, because he was so busy making Niall come. "Niall," Harry was saying, "Niall, come in his mouth," and Niall swore a final time, jerking his hips up, and gave Louis what he wanted.

Louis swallowed, groaning, dropping his head to Niall's thigh with Niall's warm hand on his cheek. " _God_ , Louis," said Harry, and Louis realised that his hand was still in Harry's lap, still pressed to Harry's dick, that Harry was staring at him, mouth wet. Louis snatched his hand back fast and hauled himself back up to his seat, collapsing against Niall's side. He stared up at the screen so as not to look at Harry, but Harry was also onscreen, singing _Kiss You_ , so it didn't really work. Louis's cheeks were hot.

"Thanks, mate," Niall said. He leaned over and gave Louis a quick kiss, then let his forehead rest against Louis's cheek. "Been too long." Louis took a deep breath, letting Niall's voice and touch and skin calm him back down.

Onscreen, Niall was leaping high in the air, legs split wide. "Amazing," Louis whispered.

"Erm, I didn't come yet," said Harry.

"All you do all day long is whine about your dick, isn't it?" Louis said, but the words came out in a sort of croak. He was hard too. He sneaked a look at Harry. Harry looked back with such a dangerous sort of smile that Louis turned and poked a reproving finger in Niall's chest. "And you, Niall. I'm shocked. Is it just us, or have you been having it off with Zayn and Liam as well?"

"I'll suck you both off when the film's over," Niall said, which definitely didn't count as answering the question. "It's only this bit is so great." He waved happily at the screen where he and Harry were flailing with a tent while Louis supervised from a camp chair. "Look how useless we are."

" _I_ think you have lots of uses," Harry said meaningfully.

Niall kissed Harry loudly on the cheek. " _Later_ , Harry."

"I just meant you make me really happy."

There was such gratitude in Harry's voice that Louis couldn't really muster much energy to protest, but he tried anyway. "There's a difference," Louis began, "between Niall and Prozac."

Harry leaned over and put his hand on Louis's knee. "I like you too," he said.

"Well, I know that," said Louis, stung. "I've always known that." Still, something tight inside him seemed to have loosened.

"We're all lovely," said Niall. He had an arm round Louis and an arm round Harry. His cheeks were still flushed red. "Just look at the film."

So they did.

 

 

 


End file.
